slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kastiel/Rozmowy
left Dialogi z Kastielem. Część odpowiedzi pochodzi z forum słodkiego flirtu . Odcinek 1 ♥A. Dzień dobry, jestem nowa. Poproszono mnie, abym znalazła głównego gospodarza szkoły. - B. Dzień dobry, jestem nowa. '''// (dalsza rozmowa +) '''C. ...Cześć? + (brak dalszej rozmowy) ♥''No i...?'' A. Zawsze jesteś taki miły? '+ B. Widzę, że masz niezły charakterek. - ♥''Szczególnie dla nowych, jestem Kastiel. A. Ja jestem =Sucrette=, miło cię poznać. - '''B. Ja jestem =Sucrette=, wpadnę później. Dopiero co przyjechałam i mam urwanie głowy z papierami. + ♥''Haha, wiem o co chodzi. Powodzenia z tym durnym gospodarzem.'' A. Jest z nim jakiś problem? + B. (nic nie odpowiadasz i idziesz dalej) // (koniec dialogu) ♥''Ha ha! W życiu nie widziałem tak spiętego i sztywnego typa.'' A. Nie zgadzam się, wydaje się być bardzo sympatyczny! - B. Ach, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było prawdą... + ♥A. Masz może mój formularz? - B. Gdzie mogę zrobić zdjęcie do dokumentów? - C. Masz może kasę na opłatę za moją teczkę? - D. (o nic więcej nie pytasz) // ♥''Znowu ty?'' A. Tak, przeszkadzam ci? // B. Twój T-shirt coś mi mówi. + C. Co to za chuligańskie ciuchy? - ♥''Ach tak? I co ci to przypomina? Rysunek na tyłku twojego ostatniego kucyka pony?'' A. Nieprawdopodobne, to znana marka gotyckich ubrań. // B. Nieprawdopodobne, to logo grupy rockowej. '+ C. Nieprawdopodobne, to logo super znanej gry online. - ♥''A więc nowa, znasz grupę Winged Skull? 'A. Ach tak? Też lubię rock od czasu do czasu. '+ B. Yeah! Rock me baby, uwielbiam rock! - C. Wszystko czego nienawidzę... - Odcinek 2 ♥''Pewnie, tak jak i połowa szkoły.'' '''B. To nie jest śmieszne! To nie twoja twarz była pomazana i rozwieszona po całej szkole! + ♥''I niby dlaczego? Poza tym, nawet nie wiem kto to zrobił.'' A. To te trzy głupie dziewczyny! '// (dalszy dialog) B. Daj sobie spokój. C. Proszę, pomóż mi... ♥=Sucrette=, co tu robisz?'' A. Nic ciekawego, a ty? B. Uciekam przed grupą trzech, głupich dziewczyn. // (dalszy dialog) '''C. Uciekam przed pociskiem... + ♥''Ahahaha, mówisz o siostrze Nataniela i jej koleżankach? To prawda, że w kategorii na najbardziej nadęte panienki mogłyby dostać Złotą Palmę...'' A. A więc, pomożesz mi? // (dalszy dialog) B. To pewne... Ale przecież ja im nic nie zrobiłam. C. Pewnego dnia, znajdę sposób, żeby się zemścić. + (koniec dialogu) ♥Su: Wiesz gdzie jest klub koszykówki? K: Może. A. Mógłbyś czasem wyrażać się jaśniej? Wkurzasz mnie! B. Proszę, pokaż mi gdzie to jest. C. A może nie? + ♥''Hej, a w sumie to dlaczego szukasz tego klubu?'' A. Dyrektorka kazała mi dołączyć do jakiegoś klubu. Czy coś takiego. + B. Dyrektorka poprosiła mnie , żebym się zapisała do jednego z licealnych klubów. C. Nie do końca wszystko zrozumiałam, ale muszę się zapisać do jednego z licealnych klubów. ♥K: Ahahah... i co niby mam zrobić? Zbić je? A. Zrobiłbyś to? Mogę ci nawet zapłacić, jeśli chcesz! - B. Jesteś okropny, aż tyle to od ciebie nie wymagam! - C. Hehe, dalej, przy odrobinie szczęścia, może uda ci się je pokonać. Ja będę sędzią! // ♥K: Hej, poczekaj! Co to ma znaczyć, że „przy odrobinie szczęścia mogę je pokonać”? Mnie też chcesz wciągnąć w problemy? (szturcha mnie uśmiechając się) A. ?!?(śmiejesz się i odchodzisz) // B. ?!?(śmiejesz się i też go szturchasz) + ♥ (Rozmowa o chłopaku z klubu) '' K: ''Obcy B. A co, jesteś zazdrosny? + (przy wysokim lovo) ♥ A. Proszę, podpisz to. // B. Znowu zwiałeś z lekcji? Mam dla ciebie usprawiedliwienie do podpisania. + C. Mam dla ciebie usprawiedliwienie do podpisania. To od Nataniela. ♥No co jeszcze? A. No podpisz to i już nie będziemy o tym więcej gadać. B. Naprawdę nie podpiszesz? C. Widzisz, on nalega... + ♥''Co jeszcze! Ale się uwzięłaś!'' A. Ech... No ale Nataniel też nie daje mi z tym spokoju...+ B. Prawdziwy mężczyzna, tak jak mówiłeś, bierze za siebie odpowiedzialność, a więc podpisz to i kropka! - C. Powiedział, że prawdziwy mężczyzna bierze za siebie odpowiedzialność. A więc gdybyś zechciał... // ♥ A. No dobra, mam dość tych waszych historii. Podpisz to, a jeżeli ci się to nie podoba to wyjaśnij to z nim (Nalegasz do podpisania usprawiedliwienia) - B. Co!? Nie chcę aby cie wyrzucili ze szkoły! Daj sobie spokój z tym papierkiem, oddam mu go (Nie nalegasz do podpisania usprawiedliwienia) + ♥Pewnie, tak jak i połowa szkoły. A. Śmieszy cię to, co? A może po coś tu jesteś? B. To nie jest śmieszne! To nie twoja twarz była pomazana i rozwieszona po całej szkole!+ C. Nabijaj się dalej, śmiało! I tak mnie to nie obchodzi... ♥Haha, tak, wiem. A więc? Co będę z tego miał jak ci pokażę, gdzie to jest? A. Ehh... B. Przyjemność z faktu towarzyszenia mi?+ C. Nic, ale i tak przecież możesz to zrobić. ♥To po lewej, na dziedzińcu, z drugiej strony znajduje się klub ogrodników. Wiesz przynajmniej co masz robić? '' A. Ehhh... nie. + B. Pomożesz mi? C. A ty nie wiesz? - ''♥Klub ogrodników? Niby czemu miałbym wiedzieć? To zajęcie dla dziewczyn. '' A. Szczerze to nie miałam wyboru. Klub koszykówki jeszcze mniej mnie interesował. B. Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, przecież nie jesteś od dwóch dni w liceum?! Musisz dobrze wiedzieć co gdzie się znajduje. - C. Nic, ale i tak przecież możesz to zrobić? ''♥A. Cool, widzisz jak chcesz to możesz (klepiesz go po przyjacielsku w ramię) + '' B. Dziękuje. Widzisz, to nie jest takie trudne oddać komuś przysługę. C. Wiesz może, gdzie ona jest? ''♥Aha, zdecydowałaś już jaki kwiat zanieść do jakiej sali? A. Tak, postanowiłam zanieść fikusa do sali lekcyjnej, a mimozę do pokoju gospodarzy. B. Tak, postanowiłam zanieść mimozę do sali lekcyjnej, a fikusa do pokoju gospodarzy. C. Nie za bardzo, masz jakiś pomysł? + ♥ Co jeszcze?! Ja nie mogę, ale się uwzięłaś! A. Ehhhh... No wiem, ale Nataniel też mi nie daje z tym spokoju... + B. Prawdziwy facet, tak jak sam mówiłeś, bierze za siebie odpowiedzialność, a więc podpisz to i kropka. C. Heh... Powiedział, że gdybyś sam był prawdziwym facetetem, to wziąbyś na siebie odpowiedzialność i to podpisał. A więc, gdybyś zechciał... Odcinek 3 ♥''Pewnie, nie dam się wyrzucić za coś takiego, a tak w ogóle... Czy to przypadkiem nie pies przebiegł właśnie za tobą? '' A. Ah! Był tam?! Muszę go znaleźć za wszelką cenę dla dyrektorki! - B. Ah! Był tam?! Dyrektorka nakrzyczała na mnie tylko dlatego, że jej pies uciekł! // C. Ah! Był tam?! Dyrektorka wpadła w szał i kazała mi go znaleźć! + ♥''Czemu ostatnio mi pomogłaś? Wtedy gdy mnie nie zmusiłaś do podpisania usprawiedliwienia.+ '''A. ech... sam sie domyśl, haha.' + B. Było mi ciebie szkoda. C. Sama nie wiem, ale chyba dobrze zrobiłam, co? ♥Czemu stanęłaś wtedy po stronie Nataniela?! Wtedy kiedy zmusiłaś mnie do podpisania usprawiedliwienia! C. Czułam, że tak trzeba... Powinnam zostawić was samych + ♥K: Pewnie że nie, to nie mój problem. A. @??!!# A ja się męczę, żeby go znaleźć! '+ B. Przeginasz! Szczególnie, że wiesz, że nie mogę go znaleźć! - C. A ja się męczę, żeby go znaleźć! Wcale nie jesteś miły! - ♥''Tak, nic dziwnego, stara i jej pies. Najwyżej zostaniesz godzinę czy dwie po lekcjach, to wszystko. A. Mimo wszystko wolę nie mieć takich problemów jak ty. - B. Dzięki, ale wolę się nie podkładać. - '''C. Tak, to nic wielkiego, ale wolę unikać kłopotów. + ♥''A więc, poszukiwania pieska dały jakieś rezultaty?'' A. Niezbyt. Ale mogę się założyć, że ty nie masz zwierząt. B. Niezbyt. Ale mogę się założyć, że ty masz kota. - C. Niezbyt. Ale mogę się założyć, że ty masz psa. + ♥''Tak, masz rację. Nie lubię kotów. To zbyt niewdzięczne bestie. Za to mam dużego psa, który nie ma nic wspólnego z psem dyrektorki.'' A. Też się nazywa Kiki? B. To nieprawda, że koty są niewdzięczne! Bywają słodkie i milutkie. C. Trochę się boję dużych psów, bywają niebezpieczne... ♥''Hahaha... Oczywiście że nie. Mój nazywa się Demon.'' A. Demon? Groźnie...+ B. Dziwne imię jak dla psa, nie uważasz? - ♥Su: Tak właściwie to jakiej rasy jest twój pies? Kastiel: Owczarek francuski A. Oh, nie znam. + B. To jedna z tych niebezpiecznych ras? - C. To są te białe psy? - ♥Znowu masz z nią problem? A. Nic konkretnego. Chciałam o niej pogadać z Natanielem, ale nie chce mnie wysłuchać. + B. Nic konkretnego, ale nie znoszę jej. Nie wiem co zrobić. C. Nic konkretnego, ale mimo to cały czas mi dokucza. ♥''Czy to wiem? Może trochę, hehe.'' A. I podoba Ci się? // B. To takie oczywiste czy co? + C. Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty się tym chwalisz?! - ♥''Heh, Nataniel jest zbyt zaślepiony swoją braterską miłością, żeby zauważyć, że jego siostra to żmija. Co ci mogę więcej powiedzieć? '' A. Widzę, że się ze mną zgadzasz. Spróbuję z nim o niej pogadać pewnego dnia... - B. Wiesz, że ona chce z tobą chodzić? + ♥''Oh, znowu siedzisz w krzakach. '' A. Heh, tak. Sam powinieneś tego spróbować. - B. Heh, wolałabym zmienić to na koszykówkę, ale nie mogę. + C. Tak, w ten sposób mogę spędzić trochę czasu z Jadem. // ♥''Obcy. '' A. Nie mów tak. On jest naprawdę sympatyczny. // B. Co, jesteś zazdrosny? (+/-)*zależy od lovemetru; jeśli masz wysoki, to wzrośnie, a jak niski, to spadnie* Odcinek 4 ♥Przy oprowadzaniu Farazowskiego po szkole A. To jest dziedziniec. Radzę tu nie przychodzić jeżeli nie chce pan spotkać nieprzyjemnych typów. '''+ B. A więc to jest dziedziniec, ale nauczyciele nie przychodzą tu często, prawda? - C. A więc to jest dziedziniec, radzę tu nie przychodzić jeżeli nie chce pan spotkać takich czarujących wyrzutków jak ten tutaj. - ♥ A. Amber to naprawdę wstrętna krowa! - B. Nie wierzę! Dałam się okraść Amber! - '''C. Uff... W końcu skończyłam oprowadzać tego profesora. + ♥''Masz dla mnie jakąś kasę?'' A. Tak, poczekaj, sprawdzę ile mam przy sobie - B. Chyba w twoich snach! - C. ... + ♥''A ja wiem, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym.'' A. Jestem pewna, że taki cwaniak jak ty musi mieć jakiś pomysł! - B. Naprawdę nie masz żadnego pomysłu? C. Proooooszę! - ♥''No dobra, powiesz mi w końcu tę wielką nowinę czy nie?'' A. Byłam na klatce schodowej z Li i widziałam ducha! - B. Widziałam ducha! + C. Zgadnij! - ♥Su: A tak właściwie to czym mam to zrobić? K: Może palcami? A. Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne... B. Heh, nigdy tego nie robiłam! // C. A tak na serio? ♥''Czasem naprawdę jesteś głupiutka! Pewnie, że nie. Dziewczynko, duchy nie istnieją.'' A. A ja w nie wierze! - B. Mów co chcesz, ale coś tam na schodach było. + ♥''A więc duchy palą i jedzą plastik?'' A. Skończysz się w końcu ze mnie nabijać?? // B. Ktoś musiał palić tutaj papierosy. + ♥''Jak to? '' A. Dałam się przyłapać, gdy mazałam po szafce! B. Twój pomysł był beznadziejny! Dyrektorka złapała mnie na gorącym uczynku! - C. Jestem zawiedziona. Zostałam przyłapana w ostatniej chwili! + ♥''Zrobiłaś to w biały dzień?! Postradałaś zmysły?!'' A. Przykro mi, że nie jestem tak obcykana jak ty! - B. Mogłeś mnie chociaż uprzedzić! C. Taaa... Trudno, już po wszystkim. Za kare muszę zmazać wszystkie napisy. + ♥Heh, Nataniel jest zbyt zaślepiony swoją braterską miłością, żeby zauważyć, że jego siostra to żmija. Co ci mogę więcej powiedzieć? A. Widzę, że się ze mną zgadzasz. Spróbuję z nim o niej pogadać pewnego dnia... + ♥Co ja mogę wiedzieć, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym... A. Prrrrooooosszzęęęę?! - B. Jestem pewna, że taki cwaniak jak ty musi mieć jakiś pomysł! - C. Naprawdę nie masz żadnego pomysłu?? + ♥(Chodzi tu o pomysł na zemstę) A. Sama nie wiem... + B. Słuchaj! Skoro Amber chce z tobą chodzić, to może razem coś wykombinujemy? // (w dalszym dialogu każda odpowiedź obniża lovometr) ♥Hmm... Na przykład? A. Hmm... Możesz zaprosić ją na randkę, a potem ośmieszyć przed wszystkimi! - B. Hmm... Możemy sobie razem zrobić zdjęcie, które później jej dasz? - C. Hmm... A gdybyśmy się specjalnie pocałowali na jej oczach? - ♥''Hmmmm... Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś zobaczyła co to było. A. W sumie to uciekałam zanim zobaczyłam co to było, ale usłyszałam coś! // B. Skąd możesz wiedzieć co mogę zobaczyć, a czego nie? C. Przyrzekam! Słyszałam ten sam hałas co wczoraj! ♥''Nie wiesz co to jest? A. Plastikowe akcesoria. B. Modne akcesoria. - C. Akcesoria do gitary. + ♥''No dobra, powiesz mi w końcu tę wielką nowinę czy nie?'' A. Byłam na klatce schodowej z Li i zobaczyłam ducha! - B. Widziałam ducha!// C. Nie domyślasz się? -- ♥(Po tym jak Kastiel i Nataniel rozmawiali ze sobą) Heh, zdarza się. A. Ale nie tobie, nie znosisz go! + B. O czym gadaliście? C. Coś przede mną ukrywacie, jestem bardziej niż pewna! Odcinek 5 ♥''No i? Mnie to nie dotyczy.'' A. Nie cieszysz się? Ty, który nie cierpisz Nataniela. - B. Naprawdę? Jesteś pewny, że "w ogóle" cię to nie dotyczy? - C. Nie sądzisz, że trzebaby mu pomóc? // ♥''Nie.'' A. Powiedziałbyś mi, gdybyś coś wiedział? // B. Jesteś pewien? // C. Jestem pewna, że wiesz gdzie on jest! - ♥(Rozmowa o sprawdzianie) A. No weź, powiedz mi prawdę! Nikomu nic nie wygadam, obiecuję! - B. Wiesz, że ktoś ukradł kopie przyszłych sprawdzianów? // ♥Serio? A więc, na razie z tym jednym mamy spokój. A. Masz dobre stopnie? + B. Wyglądasz na zadowolonego... C. Dalej nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? ♥''No cóż... Ani dobre ani złe. Dlaczego pytasz?'' A. A tak tylko chciałam wiedzieć. B. Chciałam sprawdzić czy przypadkiem nie masz interesu w tym, żeby ukraść te sprawdziany! C. Znasz ludzi, którzy mają problemy, żeby zaliczyć sprawdzian? // ♥Ależ oczywiście... A. Nie żartuję, chociaż raz mógłbyś być milszy. + B. Naprawdę nie masz z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego? C. Masz pomysł kto mógł to zrobić? ♥Tak, trzymaj. A teraz proszę cię, przestań mnie już o wszystko oskarżać. A. Sorry, teraz ci wierzę. + B. Wiedziałam, że to ty je miałeś! - Nie wiem, pół szkoły? Czy ich też planujesz nękać? (w wolnym tłumaczeniu) A. Nalegaj. - B. Nie nalegaj. + ♥Spoko, co za nowina. A. Wiedziałeś o tym? // B. Gdyby kiedykolwiek uprzejmość była w sprzedaży, nie zawahaj się skorzystać, okej? C. Myślałam, że to mogło cię zaciekawić. ♥''A to ciekawe... '' A. Naprawdę myślałam. że to byłeś ty. - B. Jak ona mogła zrobić to swojemu bratu? // C. Mam nadzieję, że ją wyrzucą. Odcinek 6 ♥''Już ci powiedziałem. Niech znajdzie sobie nową dziewczynę.'' A. Pfff... Jesteś beznadziejny. B. Przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy więcej cię nie pytała o te sprawy. // C. Wiesz co, istnieją faceci, którym naprawdę zależy na ich dziewczynach. ♥''Wiadomo i to wiele. A co, chcesz być następna?'' A. Przykro mi, nie jesteś na liście moich kandydatów. B. Pewnie, że chcę! C. A co, jesteś wolny? Przecież masz takie powodzenie. + ♥''Czemu cię to interesuje?'' A. Przez ciekawość. B. Zastanawiam się dlaczego jesteś wolny i tyle. // C. Serio, jakaś dziewczyna z tobą wytrzymała? + ♥''Pękły mi dwie struny w gitarze! I co zmieni to, że ci to powiedziałem?'' A. Jak to się stało? B. Ech, to nie tak... C. Wystarczy, że kupisz nowe + ♥''Szkoda tylko, że nie mam kasy, aby kupić nowe!'' A. Czaję, czaję. Kupię ci nowe. (Idziesz kupić struny do gitary) + -;p(kup najdroższe) B. Żartujesz! Radź sobie sam! (Nie kupujesz strun) - ♥Nie wiem, może dlatego, że cały czas zadajesz za dużo pytań. Myślałem, że może to dlatego cały czas prowadzisz jakieś dochodzenia. A. Według ciebie jestem za bardzo ciekawska? B. Może dla odmiany ty chciałbyś mi zadać jakieś pytanie? + C. Hahaha... Będziesz się śmiać. Właśnie szukam pierścionka. Nie znalazłeś go może przez przypadek? ♥Hmm... No nie wiem. Jakie lubisz jedzenie? A. '''Pizzę, hamburgery... +' B. Uwielbiam słodycze. C. Lubię dobrą kuchnię, restauracje itd. ''♥Hmmmm, nie wiem. Nie mam żadnych pytań. A. Świetnie, fajnie, że się mną interesujesz... B. Tym lepiej dla mnie. // C. Gdybyś jednak miał jakieś pytania... ♥''Pewnie, że nie. Wyglądam jakby było coś nie tak?'' A. Kastiel... wspaniały chłopak i do tego taki uprzejmy. // ' B. Serio, co ci się stało? C. Zaczynam mieć już tego dosyć. Co bym nie powiedziała, zawsze jest źle. ''♥Myślisz, że mnie to interesuje? A. Tak tylko mówię... B. Jak zwykle miło było z tobą pogadać. + C. (nie nalegasz) PS: Żeby podwyższyć lovometr z Kastielem należy kupić struny marki '"Butterfly Quality" '. W przeciwnym wypadku Kastiel się zdenerwuje... Odcinek 7 ♥''Nie, skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? Ta dziewczyna zawsze łazi za tym idiotą, gospodarzem. Wiem jak się nazywa i to mi wystarczy.'' A. Po co ja Cię w ogóle pytałam? + B. Powinieneś się chyba trochę interesować innymi, co? + ♥''Cały dzień o niej gadasz.'' '''A. A co, jesteś zazdrosny?+ (przy wysokim lov.) B. ... A więc, widziałeś ją? (?) ♥Dzisiaj też szukasz Melanii? A. A ty szukasz kłopotów... + B. Hahaha bardzo śmieszne! Chyba jesteś w dobrym humorze! + ' C. Nie, to ciebie szukałam. ♥''Biorąc pod uwagę to jak na mnie patrzysz to nie mam najmniejszego powodu, żeby być zazdrosnym. A. Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz! // B. Chyba śnisz. ♥Zazdrosny o co? Melania nie jest w moim typie... A. Idioto, to nie to miałam na myśli! B. Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne... +? ♥''Mogę poszczuć ją moim psem jeżeli będzie ci sprawiać kłopoty.'' A. Może lepiej nie? '''B. Haha, niezły pomysł. + C. Spoko, jestem już duża i sama sobie poradzę. ♥''Było mi jej szkoda, to wszystko. Kiedyś jej brat był zupełnie inny... Różne rzeczy się działy...'' A. Nataniel? To dziwne...// B. Było ci jej szkoda... to znaczy? // Odcinek 8 ♥''Na pewno nie filmy dla dziewczyn. Lubię kino akcji. Horrory od czasu do czasu też są niezłe.'' A. Brrr... Boję się oglądać horrory. - B. Ja też! Filmy przygodowe są najlepsze! // C. Czyli to czego ja nie cierpię. + ♥''Czemu wydaje mi się, że tylko mi zadajesz takie pytania...?'' A. To z powodu twojego buntowniczego wyglądu... - B. Bo mam wrażenie, że znasz się na tych sprawach. C. Przecież nie zapytam o to Nataniela... + ♥''Nie potrzebuję jej pomocy, aby wiedzieć, że mnie lubisz. Nie jestem ślepy.'' A. C-co?! O czym ty gadasz?! Dobrze się dogadujemy i tyle! B. Chyba mieszasz swoje marzenia z rzeczywistością. C. Wyglądasz na bardzo pewnego siebie... Masz jakieś dowody? ♥''Nie zauważyłaś jeszcze, że w ogóle nie lubię tych samych rzeczy co ten typ?'' A. Tak, ale czytanie to inna sprawa. + B. Och, a myślałam, że jesteście jak bracia... C. Za to wczoraj zauważyłam, że wcale się tak bardzo nie różnicie. -(albo +, to zależy od lov.) ♥''Ach tak? Spróbuj się nie zgubić. Nie mam ochoty iść cię potem szukać. '' A. Mam bardzo dobrą orientacje w terenie! + B. Patrz na siebie. - C. Bardzo śmieszne. // ♥''Wyluzuj, to tylko sprawdzian. Jeżeli go nie zaliczysz to nie jest koniec świata.'' A. Wolałabym jednak zaliczyć ten sprawdzian. // B. Taaak, to prawda... Nie powinnam się tak przejmować. + C. Ciii! Przestań juz gadać! Muszę się skoncentrować na tym czego się wczoraj nauczyłam! // ♥''Odpuść sobie. Cały dzień się tym zajmowałaś. Nie masz ochoty porobić coś innego?'' B. Nie, serio wolę się pouczyć.+ ♥''Ach tak? A więc? '' A. Myślałam, że cię to zainteresuje... // B. Nic, już nieważne. C. To super, no nie? // ♥''Ach tak? Nie obchodzi mnie to... '' A. Chyba niezbyt wiele rzeczy cię interesuje, co? B. Ciągle się zastanawiam, dlaczego dalej próbuję z tobą gadać. // C. Ja się ucieszyłam na tą wiadomość. // ♥''Nie zauważyłaś, że wszyscy zachowują się jakoś dziwnie? '' A. Nie za bardzo. B. Tak. Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy się zmówili, aby się teraz uczyć i powtarzać. // ♥''Nie miałem powodu, aby ci o tym mówić. Jesteś na tyle duża, aby radzić sobie sama. '' A. To prawda, że pomaganie innym nie jest w twoim stylu... B. Chociaż raz mogłeś zrobić wyjątek! // C. Bo co, tobie nigdy nie zdarzyło się zapomnieć o czymś takim? ♥''Nie mam potrzeby powtarzać. Ale ty, to myślałem, że o tej porze będziesz siedzieć z nosem w książkach. '' A. Właśnie szukam jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, gdzie mogłabym się pouczyć. B. Chciałabym, ale nie ma szans, żebym znalazła jakieś spokojne miejsce! + ' C. Wszędzie, gdzie nie pójdę już ktoś siedzi i powtarza... ♥''Zazwyczaj jesteś bystrzejsza. To nie moja wina, że zapomniałaś... '' A. Serio mogłeś mi powiedzieć! B. Gdybym nie spotkała Nataniela to miałbyś niezłe kłopoty! - C. Wyobrażam sobie, że nieźle się bawiłeś... // ♥''Haha, to prawda. Ciągle się zastanawiam jak on daje sobie radę. Nigdy nie wyładowuje swoich emocji... '' A. Może nie ma takiej potrzeby? B. A ty jak się wyładowujesz? ♥''Ach tak? Niech zgadnę, czy to nie przypadkiem przez pewną pustą blondynkę? '' A. Nieźle... Jak na to wpadłeś? - B. Tak... Znowu mnie okradła. - C. Znasz karate? + (przy wyższym lovo lub // i - przy niższym) ♥Zastanawiam sie dlaczego Amber cie tak nie lubi A. Nie wiem była już taka odkąd zobaczyłam ja pierwszzy raz w szkole B. Wiesz że dla Kena też była taka wredna? // C. Gdybym tylko to wiedziała Odcinek 9 ♥''Skoro już zdecydował, że nie będzie posłuszny, to mogłaś wykorzystać okazję i go czymś zwabić. Najlepiej by było go złapać, gdy był blisko ciebie. Ale i tak pewnie nie dałabyś rady... A. Ah! Nie wyładowuj swojej frustracji na mnie!? - 'B. To nie moja wina! I tak nieźle mnie przestraszył! -' C. Jeżeli już musisz kogoś obwiniać to zacznij od siebie! Mogłeś lepiej wytresować swojego psa! -- ♥''No proszę. Nie masz żadnej złośliwej odpowiedzi? Dobrze mi się zdawało?'' A. Chyba śnisz na jawie. '''B. Jak gdyby było na co patrzeć... + C. Żartujesz? To nie ma nic do rzeczy! ♥''Wiedziałem, że nieźle się uśmieję jak zostanę.'' A. Przestań się tak uśmiechać! To nie jest śmieszne! // B. Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele! To jakiś spisek! //(lub -, zależy od lov.) C. Powiedz jeszcze słowo, a wrzucę Cię do wody! + ♥''Następnym razem zacznij od tego zamiast próbować zasugerować takiemu idiocie, że nie chcesz z nim gadać. Cholera, cały czas muszę mieć na ciebie oko. Jesteś niemożliwa.'' A. No dobra, ale nie musisz tak na mnie krzyczeć! B. Kastiel... Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś zazdrosny? C. Cały czas nas obserwowałeś? + ♥''Nie wiem, dlaczego miałbym się zmuszać, żeby zostać. '' A. W końcu nikt cię nie prosi o jakiś nadludzki wysiłek... - B. Pfff... Skoro to dla ciebie aż taki problem to masz rację... Idź sobie... // ♥''Nie, nie za bardzo lubię wchodzić do wody. W każdym razie nie z kimś. '' A. Serio jesteś skomplikowany... B. No to ja już nie wiem! Sam coś wymyśl! + ' C. No to po co przyszedłeś na plażę? ♥Rzuć go do wody. (chodzi o patyk dla Demona) A. Nie, ty to zrób. Ja się trochę boję twojego psa. B. Okej! (Muszę go rzucić jak najdalej!) // ♥''Pffffff... '' A. Nie podniecaj się tak! To tylko pomyłka! B. (Nic nie odpowiem. Nie zrobię mu tej przyjemności) // C. Przestań się tak uśmiechać! ♥''Sprzedają tutaj świetne lody włoskie. Lubisz lody, no nie? '' A. Tak. // B. Nie. ♥''Możesz wybrać jednego loda. Ja stawiam. '' A. Dzięki, to miłe, ale sama za siebie zapłacę. B. Dzięki! To miłe z twojej strony. + lub //. (ilustracja!) ♥''Marzysz, żeby mnie zobaczyć mokrego od stóp do głów? '''A. Idiota! Jesteśmy na plaży. To normalne, że chcę się pokąpać! + B. Jesteśmy na plaży. Co innego chcesz robić? C. (Wolę nic nie odpowiadać. To mogłoby obrócić się przeciwko mnie.) Odcinek 10 ♥''Dzień na plaży był dla ciebie przerażający, co? Najpierw pies, który chciał cię zjeść, a potem kretyn, który chciał się na ciebie rzucić...'' A. Gdy mówisz "kretyn" to myślisz o sobie? B. Taak... Dzięki, że pomogłeś mi pozbyć się Dake'a. + ♥''Nasza kochana dyrektorka zapytała mnie o wybór na samym końcu i oczywiście nie potrzebowała już nikogo do pomocy przy biegach na orientację.'' A. Ha ha! Chcesz powiedzieć, że cię olała? - B. Możesz się z kimś zamienić, co nie? '// C. Przykro mi. // ♥''Po tym, jak spędziłaś ze mną całe popołudnie liczysz teraz na specjalne traktowanie? A. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że będziesz troszkę milszy B. Cii, nie tak głośno! Nie chcę, żeby to się rozniosło po szkole! '''C. Skoro zachowywałeś się jak wojowniczy rycerz przed Dakem, to owszem, oczekiwałam czegoś w tym stylu? + ♥''Nieźle! dostałaś klucze bez najmniejszego problemu!'' A. Ja nigdy nic nie przeskrobałam! B. Kiedyś cię nauczę tej sztuczki! '+ (bez zmian z lovometrem ok. 25) C. Po prostu pan Farazowski mi ufa. ♥''Nie jestem w dobrym nastroju. Lepiej mnie nie prowokuj... '' A. Nie powiedziałam przecież nic złośliwego! B. Wyładuj swój zły humor na kimś innym! C. Jaki miły jest ten Kastiel... + Odcinek 11 ♥''To nie w moim stylu, żeby pytać o takie rzeczy '''A. A więc nie przeszkadzałoby ci gdybym była w parze z innym chłopakiem?+ B. Ach.. A więc dobrze zrobiłam, że sama cię o to zapytałam. ♥''Siadasz koło mnie czy dasz mi święty spokój?'' A. Nie mam ochoty zostawiać cię w spokoju! // ''' B. Siądę raczej koło dziewczyn. Do zobaczenia! Kastiel: Ach tak? Spróbuj się nie zgubić. Nie mam ochoty iść cię potem szukać. A. '''Mam bardzo dobrą orientację w terenie! + B. Patrz na siebie! - C. Bardzo śmieszne... - ♥''Co za entuzjazm... To świadomość, że spędzisz cały dzień ze mną wprawia cię w taki nastrój?'' A. Tak sądzisz? '''+ B. Wcale nie... - '''C. Pewnie, że sprawia mi to przyjemność! (- lub +, zależy od lovo) ♥''He he... Nie myślałem, że wprawi cię to w taki dobry nastrój.'' A. Proste! Jestem pewna, że będziemy się świetnie bawić! B. A owszem! Nawet tobie nie uda się ugasić mojego entuzjazmu! C. Nie ma lekcji. Kto nie byłby zadowolony na naszym miejscu? + ♥''Tak! Serio! No i? Nigdy ci się to nie przydarzyło?'' A. Nie rozmawiaj ze mną w ten sposób. To ty zawiniłeś. B. Spokojnie, poradzimy sobie dzięki twojej "super" orientacji w terenie... ' C. Następnym razem to ja przejmuję dowodzenie! - ♥''W sumie ta wycieczka do lasu nie jest taka zła. A. Raz mówisz, że masz już dosyć, a raz, że ci się podoba... Zdecyduj się w końcu! // B. Serio? Super! Już się bałam, że się ze mną nudzisz. (+/-, zależy od lovo) ♥''Zostaniemy tutaj. Nie ma sensu kręcić się w kółko. Jeżeli będą nas szukać to znajdą nas tutaj.'' A. Nie możemy tutaj tak zostać i nic nie robić. A jeżeli nie będą nas szukać? '''B. Może i masz rację, ale... + ♥''W sumie to czemu chciałaś być ze mną w parze? '' A. Nikt inny nie chciał... B. Masz do mnie jeszcze inne, durne pytania tego typu? + ♥''Ktoś tu się buntuje? '' A. Przypominam ci, że zawsze taka byłam! // lub + B. Przyznaj, że to był idiotyczny pomysł, żeby o to pytać... - ♥''(dialog w autokarze) '' A. W sumie to... Zapytałbyś mnie czy nie chciałabym być z tobą w parze, gdybym sama cię o to nie poprosiła? // B. W sumie to... Zastanawiałam się czy może byłeś już w poważnym związku z jakąś dziewczyną? ♥''Pewnie tak... '' A. Powiedz... Nie masz ochoty pójść sprawdzić co jest dalej? + B. (Nic nie dodawaj.) // ♥''Załóż ją. Lepiej żebyś się nie przeziębiła. Usiądź i oprzyj się o drzewo.'' A. Ech... Okej... (Mówi do mnie jak do swojego psa, a ja głupia i tak go słucham...) + '(ilustracja) B. Co?! Nie mam zamiaru słuchać twoich rozkazów. (Oddajesz mu jego kurtkę.) Odcinek 12 ♥Dyrektorka: ''Byliśmy przerażeni! Dwoje uczniów zgubiło się w lesie podczas gdy ścieżka była dokładnie oznaczona! Co wam strzeliło do głowy? A. (Powiedz, że to wina Kastiela.) + B. (Weź winę na siebie.) - (nie zmienia się przy wysokim lovometrze)-(ja miałam lov. 58 i jak to wybrałam to wzrosło na 63 ^^) C. (Na razie nic nie mów.) // ♥''W sumie to chcę wiedzieć. O co biega?'' 'A. (Zmień temat) Dobrze wczoraj spałeś? -' B. (Wymyśl wymówkę) Zastanawiałam się czy bierzesz udział w meczu koszykówki? + ♥''Czemu wtedy z nim nie pogadałaś?'' '''A. Czy ja cię o coś pytałam?// B. Bo wtedy jeszcze nie miałam takiej potrzeby. - C. Bo wtedy to by było mniej zabawne! + ... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi